TLC, Tequila, Terrible Twins and Tsume
by Hypocritical-Hime
Summary: Hiashi was never letting his friends con him into a tequila-game again. Promotion be damned...even if Tsume was kind of attractive in his shirt. A light-hearted but sweet sequel to Lovesrainscent's Jose Cuevro: You Are A Friend Of Mine.


_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned Naruto, do you really_

_**Characters:**__ Hiashi, Tsume. UST Hiashi/Tsume_

_**Summary Notes: **__I promised Lovesrainscent this fic a long time ago, as a sequel to Jose Cuevro: You Are A Friend Of Mine. Loves, I'm so sorry it took so long, but you know my life's been pretty darned busy. This might not be epically as good as your prequel to it, but I figured I owe it to you as a present for being awesome to chat with, bounce stories off, review and squee over...everything. So I give you this before I go away to Training, and I will write more when I leave training, I swear._

_She says what good is tomorrow_

_Without a guarantee?_

_She can lick her lips and smile_

_And make you wanna believe_

_That the consequences of your actions_

_Really are just a game_

_That your life is just a chain reaction_

_Taking you day by day_

_She says nothing's forever in this crazy world_

_Still I'm falling in love with her right now - this poster girl_

Konoha was beautiful in the summer. Muggy, but beautiful, especially in the morning. The breeze was cool but not icy, and the sun idled it's way over the horizon, spreading its rays over the forests, meandering through the landscape and into every corner, every break in the canopy of leaves, filtering through windows and trickling over blinds to gently wake the village's inhabitants.

It was warm, calm, peaceful, soothing.

It was absolute frigging torture, and Hyuuga Hiashi groaned, pulling the sheets over his head in a bid to escape the light. Oh Kami, why did it hurt so much? Why did his head...and his body...like a thousand rounds with the Eighty Four Palms...

"Oooooooow," he moaned, muffling a whimper as the very sound made his head throb. Why...why did it _hurt?_ What had he done to make it hurt? Grimacing, Hiashi was glad he'd requested his own private apartment away from the compound, until there came a time where he would be called back to assume the mantle of leadership. At least here, nobody could see him...like this...so undignified...he could suffer on his own with his dignity intact...

_Alone is good._

As if conveniently put there to prove his statement wrong, a snuffling sound erupted next to him. Despite being under the blanket, Hiashi felt an arm snake around his waist, a nose nuzzling into his naked torso, breasts held by flimy cotton pressing to...wait. Hiashi froze, silently wondering which god he'd angered this time to deserve such a punishment.

Gulping, the once-but-not-very-dignified-heir warily began to turn over the implications in his head. If it was some nameless girl he'd somehow gotten into bed with, he could let this pass over...provided she didn't turn up pregnant with his illegitimate heir. Oh god, what if...no, off that topic, it hurt his head more than it was already hurting.

So that was a best case scenario. Slightly worse was the prospect of it being someone he _did_ know, a kunoichi perhaps? Well, that could be fixed...hopefully...unless it was someone he definitely shouldn't be with. Like...Yoshino. Oh god, please let it not be Yoshino. Shikaku would kill him, and probably do it in a very painful way...Kage Mane no Jutsu holding him down while beating him to death with a deer antler, perhaps?

Frowning, Hiashi forced his brain to turn over last night, and though it came up mostly blank - and agonising - he was able to come to the conclusion that he had not met been with Yoshino; he hadn't even seen her since two days ago, before she'd been sent out on a mission.

So...Hiashi swallowed again, closing his eyes to the blinding pain behind them before forcing them open. With an enormous effort, he slowly pushed the blanket down. So...if it wasn't a random woman, or a kunoichi he was acquianted with...that...that left the worse case scenario...

"Tsume!"

...his best friend.

Hiashi had always prided himself on being a man of particularly fine form. So he had long hair. Big deal - women liked his hair. But right now, at this moment, the high-pitched yell of his friend's name was anything but masculine, and the way he flailed and fell backwards off the bed, sheets tangled around his barely-clad body, was less than...oh, god, his _head!_

His head wasn't the only one hurting at this point. Blessed with dog-like hearing as she was, Tsume did not appreciate sudden loud noises. So when Hiashi had screamed, she had jolted awake, practically leaping into the rafters in fright and swearing up a colourful storm as she did so.

"What the FUCK, Hyuuga?" she yelped, scrambling up in such a way that Hiashi had to avert his eyes, lest his already throbbing brain be seared with the image of her naked legs, and her cleavage, practically falling out of her askew singlet as they were.

"What the-what do you mean, what the _fuck? _I should be asking y-oh, oooow!"

The yelling had not helped matters at all, and with a groan that Tsume could have sworn was a sob, the Hyuuga male buried his head in his knees, clutching it in a way that clearly bespoke how much pain he was. Blinking, she tilted her head at him, taking a few moments to collect her thought processes into some semblance of a working order. When she did, she couldn't help herself; she grinned.

"How's your head this morning, neh, Hyuuga?" she drawled, "Was it worth winning the pissing match over Shibi?"

He didn't even bother to retort, though he aimed her a pained but venomous glare. She was surprised to see the tears of pain in his eyes, and despite her amusement, she felt a jolt of sympathy for her team mate. Poor bastard; he really was in agony if it was coming to that. To be fair, she knew how he felt; she'd been exactly the same as Hiashi the first time she'd gotten drunk on tequila...just with a lot more cursing. And throwing of things.

Briefly, she wondered if Hiashi had ever actually _been _truly drunk. Wouldn't surprise her if he hadn't been; he was such a prissy, uptight bastard at times. So with a sigh, she took pity off him, sliding off the bed to kneel beside him, tucking her arms under his to help him up.

"Back into bed, pansy-ass. You've probably got a bitch of a hangover, am I right?"

Dimly, Hiashi felt the press of her breasts against his back, and he flushed slightly, glad she was behind him. Oddly docile considering his usual arrogance, he obeyed her, allowing her to guide him back onto his bed and straighten the sheets.

Once that was done, she turned and ventured out of the room, and Hiashi watched vaguely the movement of her legs, the pure male in him appreciating the sway of feminine hips even if they weren't the most voluptuous he'd ever seen. Still, the length of dusty-brown leg was nice to watch, even if he would never admit to eyeing the length of them off under the worst torture.

"God, I never thought thinking could hurt so much..." he mumbled, closing his eyes as another stab of pain slashed it's way through his skull.

"There's a reason I never do it," came the amused response, and Hiashi reluctantly opened his eyes, blinking several times at the sight of Tsume in a shirt clearly too large for her. His shirt, to be exact. Where the hell had she gotten that? Wait, why _was _she wearing _his _shirt?

_Oh god, pleasepleasepleaseplease tell me we didn't sleep together. Please tell me, someone, anyone, that this is a cruel joke, bad dream...anything._

Hiashi closed his eyes, blinking hard under the lids before opening them again. Nope, hadn't changed - Tsume was still there, very attractively so in his shirt, and holding a glass of water and what might or might not have been aspirin. Aspirin, why...oh. Of course. Aspirin assisted in getting rid of the pain induced by a hangover, or so he'd been told.

"Ugh, give it," he mumbled, not caring that his usual eloquence was absent. Tsume chuckled, shaking her head before getting back into bed beside him. He silently took the aspirin from her, popping it into his mouth before taking a sip of the water. At her urging, he drunk the entire glass, allowing her to take it from him before sinking back against the headboard with a sigh.

After that, there was little noise except for the rustling of blankets beside him, the sound of Tsume's breathing as she leant over him to place the glass on the bedside table. Hiashi frowned a little when her hand touched his cheek, moving a stray piece of dark hair back behind his ear. It wasn't the first time she'd done it; she was one of the very select few _allowed _to do it without upsetting him, but nonetheless, his frown deepened into one of worry, and he opened his eyes, regarding her warily even as his eyes itched, tempted to drift lower. Well, now or never.

"Tsume, did we...I mean, is it correct to say that we...um...you know..."

Tsume grinned in response, and Hiashi's heart stopped beating, terror washing over her. Oh god, he'd slept with his best friend. He'd slept with her, and he couldn't remember how they'd got there, and now she was sitting beside him, half-naked, and, and...

Tsume snorted at the panic on his face. "Shit, Hiashi, is the idea of sleeping with me that repulsive?"

That got him, and he opened his mouth to retort, only to pause at the glint in her eyes. Her black eyes glittered with something that could be described as malicious mischief, playful, cheeky. Not just that, but the slight crinkle of her nose...it was something he knew only Tsume did when she was sitting on a lie.

Hiashi's eyes narrowed, and despite her best efforts, Tsume promptly dissolved into laughter.

"Oh god, Hiashi, you should have seen your face! I could have taken a picture and put it up as the next horror movie..."

Her laughter - which he normally enjoyed hearing - reverberated through his skull, though not as painfully as it would have before. Still, the Hyuuga male sniffed, turning his head away in offense and lifting his nose in the air. Tsume snorted at that, forcing herself to put a rein on her chuckles.

"Oh come on, Hiashi-kun," she whined, poking at him playfully before laying her head on his shoulder, "Just admit it; you'd think it was funny if I'd done it to anyone else."

"I would never," he said heatedly, "I don't find the thought of corrupting your virtue very funny at all!"

"Oh please," Tsume rolled her eyes, "Corrupting my virtue? Don't be such a prissy pansy-ass. Come on, just admit it - you think it was funny."

"Yes," he admitted after a few moments, albeit reluctantly, "I suppose it was a...cunning prank."

"A _cunning prank?_ Wow, that's a compliment, coming from you."

It was Hiashi's turn to snort, and he shook his head scornfully at her, though the effect was somewhat ruined by the fact that he allowed her to lie all over him like she was, even going so far as to put an arm around her. He felt her sigh against him, and despite himself, his mouth twitched, enjoying the rare moment of closeness. It wasn't something he often experienced, being Hyuuga, but of all the times he could count, those moments when he had experienced it always had one or both of his team mates in them - Shibi and Tsume. It was the greatest benefit of being part of a team, especially a team you worked well with. Even if you argued now and then.

Strangely, he felt a pang of regret as he gazed down at Tsume, who was now flopped lazily against him, head lulling against his shoulder, her spiky hair soft against his cheek and her lean body surprisingly warm and...vibrant against his. Regret...for what? For not sleeping with her? For uncovering her prank?

He scowled at himself for that, mentally berating himself for entertaining such a notion. Still, his body betrayed him, shifting so she was closer, eyes drifting down to her lips. He started a bit when she opened her eyes and grinned a little at him, her black eyes twinkling with barely suppressed mischief - as they always were - and something else unnameable.

"So..." he murmured slowly, thumb rubbing against her shoulder, "You absolutely swear for certain that we didn't...sleep together?"

"Nope," she replied, tilting her head a little to regard him curiously before grinning again, "You were too out of it to be of any use, anyway. It'll teach you not to get into a pissing contest with an Aburame, that's for sure."

"Mmm..." he muttered distractedly, and his gaze fixed on her grinning mouth again. Oh, how many times he'd wanted to wipe that grin off her face, and unconsciously, Hiashi dipped his head lower. Tsume started slightly, blinking rapidly at the sudden...change in her team mate, though her face instinctively tilted upwards to recieve the kiss.

Before their lips could move beyond a gentle pressure though, a sound came from the doorway. Startled, Hyuuga and Inuzuka broke apart, two sets of eyes widening in shock at the sight of one Hyuuga Hizashi, whose eyes were equally wide in shock, the breakfast bag hanging limply from his hands as he stared incredulously at his brother and his friend both caught in...quite the compromising position.

"I was...uh...just..."

Hiashi's eyes narrowed even as the blush painted his cheeks, and despite his attempts to seem sincere, Hizashi's lips twitched before his face split into a wide grin, one that made even Tsume flush.

"I'll just...eat this on my own then...leave you two to your wild doggy sex..."

"HIZASHI!" Hiashi exploded, face taking on the consistency of a diseased tomato as he leapt off the bed. His hangover still wasn't quite healed yet, though, and the elder twin was unable to leap at his brother before Hizashi turned tail and ran back out of the apartment, laughing uproariously all the while.

"Damn it," Hiashi swore, wincing as the pain reknewed itself in his head. Still grumbling, he fell back onto the bed, hissing in discomfort and glaring balefully at Tsume as she chuckled, resting a cool hand gently on his forehead.

"D'you want me to go after him, or..."

"No. No...let him go. I'll deal with him later...council meetings are useful in that aspect."

"Amen," she grinned, before settling beside him with a content sigh. Raising an eyebrow, he nudged her with an elbow.

"Excuse me, but I believe as you are the reason behind my incapacitation, you are obligated to tend to me as such."

"Obligated?" she retorted, though she sat up and slid off the bed, taking the glass and a pillow with her. "Would you like some strawberry jam with that slice of obligation?"

"That depends. Are you going to dress yourself before you make it, or will I be cursed with the presence of your behind flashing at me like a giant neon sign under _my shirt?"_

A pillow to the face was his response.

_A/N: Lyrics are from the song Poster Girl - Backstreet Boys. In my head, they fit Tsume as I picture her very well._


End file.
